


i wanna be heard

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	i wanna be heard

tyler's hands claw at his throat as he begs for salvation with a voice that can no longer be heard, with a throat that can no longer speak. he begs and begs and begs with moving lips and no sound.

he begs for his voice.

he does not get it back.


End file.
